Love Just Is
by LoverBlackWhite
Summary: Amor solo es..., Que pasaria si Sirius se enamorara de su mejor amiga, James este enamorado de Lily, y Lily odie a James. Remus... solo se hace el loco, siempre dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso pero de... la amistad al amor? solo pasen y lean..
1. La Verdad

**Love Just Is...**

_Sirius Black enamorado?_

Estabamos jugando a ese juego de tirar la botella y hacer preguntas estabamos las chicas (Lily Evans, chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes almendrados, Kateleen Swan, chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules y Jessica Jones, chica de pelo rubio y ojos avellana ) y los Merodeadores (James Potter, chico de pelo azabache y ojos avellana, Sirius Black, chico de pelo negro y ojos Grises y Remus Lupin, chico de pelo rubio y ojos miel) Lily estaba enojada porque tenia sueño y ademas porque estaba Potter a Jess le daba igual con tal de estar con sus amigas porque ella se aburre fasilmente...

- Y... - decia James - Lily!

- Ooooh porque tengo que jugar y ademas con Potter - James solo sonreia - dime...

- Bien... - estaba pensando en una buena pregunta - ya se! te guste alguna vez?

- Nooo potter

- Oh...

- Bien me toca a mi - decia aburrida lily - Ehh Remus!

- Y... quiero que me hagas la pregunta rapido si

- Pues calro como no? - que pregunta le podria hacer - Si tuvieras que elegir entre pasar un dia entero con Jessi Y tener un dia entero para poder hacer lo que tu quieras TODO lo que tu quieras que elegirias?

- Pero.. hay un pequeño detalle Lils, si tuviera un dia entero para hacer lo que yo quiera podria pasar tooodo el dia con Jessi ¿no?

- Uhmm tienes razon, entonces el dia con Jessi y Poder chocolate toodo el dia

- Oh! eso si es dificil pero elegiria a Jessi

- Porque?

- Porque ella es muy simpatica y ademas si como todo el dia chocolate engordaria ¿no?

- Oh.. tienes razon

- Me toca... - dio vuelata la botella - Kateleen

- sueltalo!

- a ver... - tenia que pensar una buena pregunta - alguna vez has besado alguna mujer

- O.O QUE COMO CREES ESO REMUS, CLARO QUE NO!!

- Ooops lo siento

- Me toca a mi - dio vuela la botella - Sirius!

- Oh Oh

- porque Oh Oh?

- por nada

- Bueno... - que podria hacer siirius - YA SE sirius, alguna vez te has enamorado?

- Pues, si?

- Oh en serio!!! de quien?!

- Oh... pues, - porque justo tenia que hacerle esa pregunta y justo Kate! - de alguien, no es solo una pregunta? tu me has hecho dos

- Oh bueno pero que tiene de malo hacerte dos preguntas?

- no nada, me toca

- pero... sirius, te hize una pregunta soy tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho a saberlo

- pues - se paro- yo creo que no

- pero... - se paro tambien - que te apuesto a que james sabe quien te gusta

- Yoo?? dijo el aludido - claro que no - hizo un gesto con la mano

- si estoy segura de que James si lo sabe

- Mira, Kate, no te voy a decir de quien estoy enamorado

- Ahh.. o sea que ahora estas enamorado de alguien , o sea que no se te a pasado el enamoramiento

- Que? - todos los demas miraban con la boca abierta

- Sirius, yo siempre te digo quien me gusta

- O.O quien te gusta?

- Orlando Bloom pero, eso no importa

- Orlando Bloom? ese tipo es muy grande para ti, tiene como 100 años!

- Que?? oye no cambies de tema!

- Mira, estoy cansado quiero ir a acostarme si?

- Claro, pero no vas a dejarlo asi, voy a averiguar quien te gusta

- Claro, Claro...!

- Adios, Idiota

- Valla , Kate, que raro Sirius Black enamorado - eso lo dijo Lily

- Quien lo diria - Dijo Jess con la cara de sueño

- Vamos a acostarnos , Chicas - dijo Kate - que mañana voy a ahogar a Sirius con preguntas . JAJAJAJA - risa maligna

- WOW ya me estas asustando , Kate - Dijo con cara de susto Jess

_En la pieza de los merodeadores_

- Que bueno que te safaste de Kate - Decia James Remus Estaba en el Baño

- si porque imagina la cara que hubiera puesto si se entera de quien estoy enamorado

- Wow enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte para Sirius Black

- Si pero creo que de verdad estoy enamorado de ella

- La cara que hubiera puesto, estoy enamorado de ella ? - preguntaba Remus que el solo estaba escuchando la conversasion

- Crees que ya es hora de que sepa, Sirius - pregunto James

- Le digo

- A ver ... era verdad la respuesta que le habias dado a Kate?

- Si

- Entonces es verdad que estas enamorado?

- Si

- Pero de quien, quiero saberlo! esot es super raro

- Ehh

- Vamos, Sirius sueltalo!

- Bueno, pero quiero que no grites ni te enojes, Remus, Me lo prometes?

- Claro, como me voy a enojar porque uno de mis amigos este enamorado

- Bueno, estoy enamorado de ... creo que enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte

- Sirius...

- Bueno, Bueno, me gusta... Kate

* * *

Les Gusto?

Respondan quiero cualquier tipo de respuesta

¿Cual creen que sera la reaccion de Remus?

¿Que hara Kate para enterarse de quien esta enamorado Sirius?

¿Remus de Verdad prefiere pasar un dia entero con Jess que comiendo chocolate?

Dejen Reviews

Adios


	2. Conversacion por culpa de las Tostadas

Conversación por culpa de las tostadas

Conversación por culpa de las tostadas

Al dia siguiente me desperte muy temprano, me bañe, me vesti y baje a desayunar, los unicos que encontre abajo fueron algunos chicos de quinto y algunos de primero y segundo me sente en la mesa de griffindor y comí de repente llega alguien y me toca la espalda y me sobresalte me di la vuelta y vi que era Black

que siempre andas asustando por ahí a la gente agena, Black? – le grite

puedes desirme Sirius – me dijo Black

Claro. Que siempre andas asustando por ahí a la gente agena, SIRIUS – le repeti

Claro que no!! – me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Ok

Y ya te decidiste si te gusta o no James? – me pregunto. El sabia me carga todo lo que tenga que ver con Potter y me sigue hablando de el, lo hace para molestar, esperaba que no lo volviera a hacer como ya eramos amigos

Crees que me voy a decidir de un dia para otro, Sirius? – le pregunte

Eh… creo que ¿no? – pregunto

Claro que no. – le dije

Sabes, no eres tan mala persona como crei que lo eras, eres muy simpatica, me caes bien, seguramente la gente pensara no se que cuando vean que comemos juntos. Jajaja .

Tambien me… - y ahí llega Potter junto con Remus Para la mesa y cuando miro a Potter me sonrojo y Sirius pone una mescla de mirada de "y que me dices ahora" y cara de "es un poco cargante volver a verlo"

Hola, Padfoot y… ¿Evans? ¿Qué hace Evans contigo? – pregunto Potter

¿Lily? – pregunto Sirius

¿Lily? – pregunto Potter con voz de "¿la llamaste Lily?"

Mejor dicho que hace Sirius y USTEDES aquí porque yo fui la comio aca y después llego El – señale a Sirius

¿Sirius? – con la misma voz que puso caudno pregunto ¿Lily?

Yo… mejor me voy – dije pero ahí llegaron mis amigas – Hola ¿Van COMER?

Claro, Lils, tenemos hambre – dijo Emily como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Tu ya comiste? – pregunto Jess cuando ivamos para la mesa a comer

Eh… - decia y subi la voz cuando pasabamos por al lado de Sirius para que escuchara lo que iba a decir – estaba comiendo cuando de repente llagaron unas personas a molestar

Ah – dijeron las chicas

Pero no se preocupen comere con ustedes – les dije cuando nos ivamos a sentar tomamos un poco de café con queque y tostadas

Las tostadas son una de mis comidas preferidas para el desayuno –decia yo y se metio en la conversación Sirius pero venia solo porque dejo a James y A Remus Solos

Sabias que la comida preferida de los merodeadores son las tostadas Lily, especialmente de James y… nosotros no tenemos Tostadas porque … no nos dieron solamente nos dieron café y queque

Ah… y quieres que les valla a dejar

Claro que si, pero si tu quieres no mas

Bueno – fui caminando con unas tostadas en las manos y fui para el lado de los chicos cuando llege les dije:

Me entere de que su comida preferida son las tostadas y que no tenian asi que… - y les pase las tostadas a Remus y no A James y me fui cuando me iba escuche que decian

No me gustan las tostadas – eso lo decia Remus

A mi si me gustan las tostadas, Moony – que lo decia Potter y se las quitaba de la mano y cuando Potter dijo que les gustaban las tostada me di vuelta y mire a Black con cara de "Mentiroso, pero igual no me engañaste"

Cuando iba caminando senti que laguien me toco por detrás y me di vuelta pense que era Sirius pero al darme vuelat vi que no era el sino que era…

Potter, que quieres? – le dije enojada pero me sonroje

Solo queria desirte que gracias por haber llevado las Tostadas, es que si no hay tostadas de desayuno yo no como nada entonces puede que me hubiera muerto de hambre…

Beuno, no es para tanto tampoco te mueres de…

Tambien que se que fue Sirius quien fue a decirte lo de las tostadas

Si es…

Y que queria hacerte una pregunta

Dime? – cuando le dije dime frunci un poco el seño porque pense que seria una de las tipicas preguntas a lo James Potter "¿quieres salir conmigo?"

Que… ¿desde cuando que tu y Sirius se llaman por el nombre? ¿y desde cuando se llevan bien?

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu mejor amigo? – pense después "¿Qué raro?" porque antes el dilema era "Potter y Black los que nunca se esconden nada"

Porque… ¿no me lo diria?

Se que te lo diria, Potter

Valla! – dijo Potter como si fuera una sorpresa que jamas se ubiera esperado, y es que jamas se lo uviera esperado

Valla ¿Qué?

Valla que no nos hemos peleado

Ah – eso era nuevo para todos,y Sirius y Remus nos estaban mirando

Bueno eso no mas, adios

Adios – cuendo le dije adios me di la media vuelata y me fui caminando para my puesto con las chicas me sente y mis amigas me miraban medio raro – porque me miran asi? – les pregunte

Hablaste civilizadamente con Potter? – Pregunto Emily

Que raro – dijo Jess

Fue una conversación por culpa de ¡Sirius! – les dije

Fue una conversación por culpa de las Tostadas y Black – dijo Jess

Después le preguntare porque me hizo hacer esto a Sirius – dije con una mirada de enojo

Se ve que te cae muy mal Potter como para hacer esto – dijo Emily

Es igual como te cae a ti Sirius como me cae a mi Potter

Claro.

Bueno apurence, Chicas porque nos toca DCAO – mi clase Preferida!!

Si, si. – dijo Emily porque a ella nunca le han gustado y nunca le iban a gusta las Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras su clase preferida era Transformaciones

Porque esos animos? – pregunto Jess Y Emily la miro como si fura lo mas obivo del mundo, aun que lo era cualquiera que no supiera en el colegio que a Emily Jones no le gustan las Artes Oscuras era un Idiota, Idiota.


End file.
